This application relates to the art of thermal protectors and, more particularly, to thermal protectors of the type that exhibit a positive temperature coefficient. The invention is particularly applicable to thermal protectors formed of a solid material capable of having holes punched therein, and will be described with specific reference thereto. However, it will be appreciated that the invention has broader aspects, and can be used with thermal protectors of other types.
Thermal protectors of the type that are formed of a material exhibiting a positive temperature coefficient have a resistance that is proportional to the conductive area. Thermal protectors having many different resistances are required for different applications. Manufacture of thermal protectors in different sizes and shapes to provide different areas and resistances makes it difficult to mate the different sizes or shapes with other standard components. The different sizes or shapes also require different fixtures to hold same for soldering or the like, or to manipulate same during assembly with other components. It would be desirable to provide thermal protectors of different resistances with the same external size and shape.